


And We'll Meet Again Someday

by orphan_account



Series: "Hamilton" Song Parodies [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: DEAR THEODOSIA (REPRISE) by LMM - parody, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't copyright me, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I marked major character death because of Laurens, M/M, Meh it's fine, Song parody - two parts, don't read it, it's pretty damn clear that he'd dead, the rhythm is weird, this isn't too sad but if it's gonna hit close to home..., yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "My dearest Laurens / How to say to you / sometime last night / I heard that you have died""Dear Alexander / What to say to you / You'll do great things / You'll carry on without me"Two different parodies of Lin-Manuel Miranda's "Dear Theodosia", one from Laurens's POV looking down on Alexander from the afterlife, one from Hamilton's POV as he mourns Laurens.(IDon'tOwnTheOriginalSongPlzDon'tCopyrightMeIbegOfYou).





	1. My Dearest, Laurens

My dearest, Laurens

How to say to you?

Sometime last night,

I heard that you have died

When you came into my life

Ready to fight

Our love took flight

 

Your dedication, it inspired me

You changed my life -

Comrade, friend, and secret lover

Though you’re gone

I know a part of you lives on

I know I can go on

 

You fought to liberate this nation

It forms without you

We fight without you

Your bravery, your cause, your dedication

All died alongside you

 _I’ve_ died alongside you

But know we’ll meet again someday

Someday, someday

 

Yeah, We’ll meet again someday

Someday, Someday


	2. Dear Alexander

Dear Alexander,

What to say to you

You’ll do great things,

You’ll carry on without me

And I know you’ll change the world

Someday

The world will know

 

You always worked to go that extra mile

Forget my death

Keep holding on, meanwhile

Keep your smile

Fight for us, Don’t fall apart

Don’t lose sight of what’s at heart

 

You will sow the seeds of our young nation

You’ll fight and write for it

Your plights will rewrite it

You will lay a strong enough foundation

With diligence and wit

And then when time sees fit

We’ll meet again someday

Someday, Someday

 

Yeah, We’ll meet again someday

Someday, Someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank every one of you for reading this. Every single hit, comment, kudos, or bookmark means so much to me. If you enjoyed this one and want more, the rest of my parodies can be found in the series linked in the info box. If not, I would love to hear what I did wrong. 
> 
> ALSO: I usually don't do this, but I would love to receive feedback on what type of "Hamilton" rewrite you would like to read next. It doesn't necessarily have to be Lams, although there are some ships I won't do. It can be gen (no ships), too. Basically, the only thing it has to be is a song from "Hamilton" and a suggestion on what you would like to see. 
> 
> Again, thank you for your time. I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> '


End file.
